


Ame Jumelle

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Orphanage, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Les âmes étaient toutes laides, les reflets des pires vices humains.Puis une belle âme s'était présenter à lui, venant à lui comme un ange.
Relationships: Bickslow/Freed Justine
Kudos: 1





	Ame Jumelle

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un petit délire qui est partie trop loin. Honnêtement je voulait juste tenter d'écrire une histoire du point de vue de Bixrow et cela a donné ça... ^^"   
> Aussi cet OS fut un peut inspiré par une phrase de Fried avoua qu'il s'accompagnait d'amis effrayant pour le protéger du monde effrayant. J'aime bien l'idée que le jeune Fried est peur du monde et préféré les gens exclut comme compagnie plutôt que les personnes populaires.

Bixrow avait toujours détesté sa magie. Il était nait ainsi, maudit de la capacité de voir les âmes et les contrôler si jamais quelqu'un avait le courage de le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux.

Les âmes étaient quelque chose de difficile à décrire, c'était comme une orbe de feu qui reposait dans la poitrine des personnes. Il lui avait fallut des années pour apprendre à leur trouver des points communs avec les choses qui l'entourait. Le plus étonnant chez les âmes était que quand il les regardait, cela devenait comme lire la personne et découvrir ses plus sales secrets. C'était quelque chose d'indescriptible. Rien n'échapper à ses yeux. Rien ne pouvait être lui être cacher.

Sa mère avait une âme terne, grise et immobile dans sa poitrine. L'enfant qu'il avait été avait put tout voir de ses actions et pensées, comme voir la haine la dévorer alors que son visage restait tombant et las. La seule fois qu'il avait vue son âme s'illuminer c'était le jour où elle l'avait laissé à l'orphelinat sans un regard. Une couleur douce et jaune s'était glissé quelque instant avant de disparaitre.

Une petite étincelle dorée qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de revoir dans cet endroit. Les enfants de son âge le fuyaient, laissant les ainés le plaisirs de jouer avec lui. Leur âme était toutes les mêmes, vicieuses et déchainé, recherchant la moindre excuses pour se battre et voir le sang couler.

Les adultes n'étaient pas mieux, si semblable a sa mère et semblant s'intéresser qu'aux aides que se recevait leur misérable orphelinat. Bixrow avait perdu espoir et envie de revoir quelques choses de beaux avec ses yeux maudits, s'isolant dans les recoins les plus sombres de l'orphelinat en attendant l'âge de grâce pour fuir se lieu.

Puis il était arrivé.

Bien habiller, à l'allure noble et sans aucun doute d'origine aisé, un jeune homme c'était présenté à la porte de l'orphelinat miteux. Il n'était pas là pour rejoindre les rangs déjà nombreux des enfants de l'établissement, bien au contraire. Il était venu pour lui, demandant à le voir et à s'entretenir avec lui.

Cela avait surprit tout le personnel, qui avait conduit avec hésitation le jeune garçon au manteau brun jusqu'à se qui avait du ressembler un jour à un petit salon soigné. Bixrow pensait que c'était un vieux bureau à peine nettoyé. Le jeune garçon observait un instant la petite pièce lugubre, prenant place sans un mot sur l'un des fauteuils. Tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise face au garçon qui n'avait rien à faire dans un lieu aussi misérable. Même la vielle Martha, la matrone de l'endroit qui avait plus d'une fois porter la main sur les enfants qu'elle devait garder, tenait nerveusement ses mains alors qu'elle allait chercher le jeune garçon à problème qu'était Bixrow.

Sans plus d'explication la vielle Martha avait trainé le jeune garçon jusqu'à la pièce que le personnelle et les enfants pourtant curieux fuyaient soudainement. Tout le monde semblait s'attendre au pire, surprit de voir une personne aussi bien vêtus et éduquer dans leur maison délabrait.

Bixrow pouvait s'attendre au pire, un créancier de sa mère peut-être, ou bien un membre un peu jeune de la police locale qui venait le cherchait malgré qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir provoqué de problème. Mais selon beaucoup il était le problème, se voyant interdit de fréquenté la plupart des magasins de la ville.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva face à la plus belle chose qu'il avait vue dans cette ville miteuse. La première chose qu'il remarqua était bien sur son apparence très particulière. Il était sans doute du même âge qui lui mais paraissait si mature, ses cheveux longs arrivant à ses épaules, un cache-œil couvert par une mèche de ses cheveux à sa droite. Il était vêtu d'une tenue assez stricte, presque militaire et Bixrow pouvait voir une épée à sa ceinture.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers lui, l'étudient mais Bixrow ne le remarquait pas, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter l'âme si unique du garçon. C'était la chose la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais vu. C'était chaud, dangereux, lumineux, sombre, puissant, aimant. Il n'y avait pas assez de mot pour décrire se qu'il voyait, mais c'était l'âme la plus vif qu'il avait put voir, et la seule âme qu'il avait vue qui ne semblait pas humaine, ou du moins rien qu'il aurait vue avant chez un de ses semblables.

Bixrow dut se résoudre à quitter l'âme des yeux, observant l'autre garçon songeur en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils miteux et déchirer du petit salon.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu étais nait maudit." Dit enfin le jeune homme, surprenant l'adulte avec eux et faisant sourire Bixrow. C'était donc pour ça qu'il était là, pour lui et ses yeux maudits.

"Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit à mon sujet. C'est pour ça que tu es venu dans cette endroit paumé ?"

"Je voudrait créer une équipe pour ma guilde. Je te veux dans mon équipe." Dit le jeune homme, direct mais franc. "Je vient de FairyTail, et si les pouvoirs que l'on t'accorde sont vrais, j'aurait besoin de personne comme toi dans mon équipe." Le garçon fit une légère pause. "Je veux des personnes qui me sont semblable dans mon équipe."

Personne de sensé n'aurait accepté, un inconnu qui demande de le rejoindre dans son équipe ? C'était juste quelque chose de fou, même pour la guilde de FairyTail qui était déjà connu pour son étrangeté. Bixrow n'était pas une personne de sensé, et le soir il quittait se misérable orphelinat pour suivre le jeune garçon qui fini par se présenté sous le nom de Fried.

Bixrow n'avait jamais regretté sa décision. En rejoignant FairyTail, les âmes semblaient toutes si lumineuse, même si aucune n'était aussi belle que celle de Fried. Une jeune brune avait fini par les rejoindre, et ils furent bientôt l'unité Rajin, l'une des plus puissantes équipe de FairyTail. Il avait put tant apprendre, tant découvrir loin de la petite maison d'un village isolé sans avenir et qui ne lui offrait qu'une vision terne de la vie.

Sa magie avait été une malédiction, un poids parfois trop lourd à porter. Mais dans sa nouvelle famille cela s'appelait la routine, quelque chose de presque utopique alors que ses yeux lui offraient la vue de sa meilleure amie heureuse des nouvelles lunettes que Fried et lui avaient trouvées pour l'aider à maitriser sa magie.

Parfois il était même heureux d'être nait maudit de cette magie, car cela lui avait permit d'être sauver par la plus belle âme qu'il avait put voir.


End file.
